Syrup Anyone?
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Bella mostra para Edward o lado bom da calda de chocolate - Tradução, fic original de Daddy's Little Cannibal. ExB


**Disclaimer – **Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ Essa fic não me pertence que fique bem claro. Ela pertence a uma das melhores writters de Twilight que existe okay: Daddy's Little Cannibal. Ela me deu permissão de traduzir e aqui estou eu fazendo exatamente isso :D Foi difícil para mim tentar achar algo que traduzisse o titulo Syrup Anyone. O melhor que consegui foi: "Alguém quer calda?" Mas realmente ficou esquisito e então eu resolvi deixar assim mesmo.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Esta é a segunda oneshot hoje. Eu estou entediada e me veio isso então eu decidi digitar.

* * *

Sinopse: Bella mostra a Edward o lado bom da calda de chocolate. Oneshot. Em algum lugar fofa. Bella e Edward.

* * *

**Syrup Anyone?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward torceu o nariz. Eu ri e o beijei na bochecha. _"Eu sei que não é nenhum leão da montanha, mas para mim é bem perto."_

Ele balançou a cabeça. _"Parece nojento."_

Eu balancei minha cabeça e encarei a garrafa de calda de chocolate. _"Sabe... A maioria dos humanos gosta disso."_

Edward novamente balançou sua cabeça. _"Acho que eu nunca vou gostar... Disso."_ Ele apontou para a garrafa.

Eu dei de ombros e comecei a retirar o plástico que envolvia a tampa.

_"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"_ Edward perguntou rapidamente, sua voz chocada. _"Nós ainda estamos na loja e ainda nem pagamos por isso!"_

Eu sorri. _"Relaxa!"_ Eu joguei o plástico no chão, agitei e tirei a tampa e puxei o dosador. _"Deixe-me ver seu dedo."_ Eu finalmente disse, segurando a garrafa de cabeça para baixo. Edward hesitou por um segundo antes de me estender a mão com o dedo a frente. Eu apertei a garrafa deixando o chocolate deslizar pelo dedo até sua mão. Edward fez uma cara de nojo olhando a gosmenta coisa marrom em seu dedo.

_"O que eu supostamente deveria fazer com isso?"_ Ele perguntou, ainda olhando para seu dedo.

Eu dei de ombros. _"Nada, eu somente queria te distrair para então poder fazer isso..."_

Mesmo com a velocidade vampirica de Edward ele não teria tempo de me parar, antes que eu apertasse a garrafa deixando a calda se espalhar pela sua camisa e face. Eu movi a garrafa de cima para baixo o mais rápido que eu consegui, rindo e vendo passar pelo seu rosto três reações diferentes. Depois de bons trinta segundos, eu parei de apertar a garrafa e sorri para ele. Edward olhou para mim, seu rosto estava sem emoção.

_"Desculpe."_ Eu sussurrei me sentindo embaraçada que eu simplesmente taquei calda de chocolate nele todo.

Edward me encarou. _"Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?"_ Eu balancei minha cabeça, sentindo-me mais embaraçada. Edward suspirou. _"Bella, Bella, Bella."_

Eu olhei para o chão, sentindo-me extremamente embaraçada, eu lutei contra a vontade de chorar, aquilo era supostamente para ser uma brincadeira. Foi quando eu senti; algo gelado e molhado estava escorregando pela minha nuca. Eu gritei e coloquei a mão para ver o que era. Quando eu olhei para minha mão, havia calda de chocolate. Eu olhei para cima para ver Edward à minha frente, um sorriso forçado em seu rosto e sua própria garrafa de calda de chocolate em suas mãos. Eu sorri para ele.

_"Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?"_ Eu perguntei, agarrando mais forte a minha garrafa.

_"Guerra?"_ Edward perguntou, dando um passo para trás, as mãos envolvendo sua garrafa.

Eu concordei._ "Na contagem de três."_

Edward concordou. _"Um."_

_"Dois."_ Eu respondi.

_"Três."_ Nós dissemos juntos, ambos apertando nossas garrafas e movimentando nossos braços para cima e para baixo, rindo alto.

Eu virei minha cabeça para o lado, fechando meus olhos, apenas movimentando meus braços, esperando que eu estivesse o acertando. Eu podia ouvir as risadas dele, ecoando no corredor, misturando-se com a minha própria. Eu podia sentir a fria calda escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas e pelos meus lábios.

Alguém limpou alto a garganta perto de nós. Eu abri meus olhos e olhei para cima, vendo um homem gordo com um avental azul e escrito em dourado "gerente", seu rosto estava vermelho. Eu corei e tentei esconder a calda atrás de minhas costas.

_"Eu terei que pedir para que saiam."_ Sua voz era profunda e cuidadosa, como se ele estivesse tentando não causar uma cena. Eu concordei e olhei para Edward, ele estava sorrindo, o chocolate espalhado por seu rosto perfeito.

_"Claro."_ Ele disse respeitosamente.

_"E vocês terão que pagar por essas caldas."_ Ele apontou para minha calda escondida atrás de mim.

Eu concordei novamente, minhas bochechas ainda vermelhas. _"Yeah, eu realmente imaginei isso."_

Ele acenou com a cabeça antes de nos deixar; eu olhei para Edward e ri. Ele sorriu para mim, chegando mais perto. _"Por agora, eu acho que é seguro chamar de empate."_ Ele estendeu a mão.

Eu sorri e agarrei sua mão. _"Empate."_ Eu disse, meus dedos se enroscando um ao outro nas minhas costas.

_"Bom, agora vamos nos limpar-"_ Ele não conseguiu terminar sua sentença porque eu derramei o resto da minha calda em seu rosto.

Eu sorri. _"Tudo é valido no amor e na guerra."_

Ele riu, limpando a calda de seus olhos. _"Você é a mulher mais perigosa do mundo."_

Eu sorri e andei até ele, jogando a garrafa no chão. Eu atirei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e lambi sua bochecha, ele enrijeceu embaixo de mim. _"Melhor que um leão das montanhas?"_ Eu perguntei.

Ele riu e beijou a minha bochecha. _"Muito melhor."_

**Fim**

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Gostou? Se sim, você totalmente deveria mandar uma review. :D Eu já escrevi melhores. Mas eu estava com pressa para essa aqui. Eu li uma vez, mas não corrigi. Como eu disse, estava com pressa. Se tiver algum erro, desculpem! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e lembrem-se **review**!

Daddy's Little Cannibal

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ Ela me deu permissão e aqui estou eu. Por favor mandem reviews, a original teve 97 reviews ao todo! Ela é muito boa no que escreve e eu realmente espero poder traduzir mais uma oneshot se ela permitir. Vou traduzir a ela todas as reviews mandadas aqui, me dispus a fazer isso. Por favor sim? Não leva mais de dois minutos! Obrigada!


End file.
